


Sick and Soup

by stopithilda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Father Figures, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopithilda/pseuds/stopithilda
Summary: Tommy is sick and Awesamdude takes care of him by making him some chicken noodle soup.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Sick and Soup

It was a cold morning but Sam was outside the hotel building waiting for Tommy to come get his new task for the day. Sam waited and waited but Tommy never came.. 

Sam started to get worried, wondering where the blonde haired boy was… Is he in danger? Is he okay? Is he dead? Millions of questions going through Sam's head only leading him to get more worried.

“Okay, if Tommy doesn’t show up in the next thirty minutes I am gonna go to his house..” Sam spoke to himself. He looked down at his clock every couple of minutes getting worried when thirty minutes had already passed and still no sign of Tommy.

After thirty minutes passed Sam raced to Tommy’s house.

Sam walks up to the door and knocks on it, waiting for a response. One knock, nothing. Two knocks, nothing. Sam started to get worried.. He raises his hand up to the door and starts knocking harder, “Tommy are you there?!” Sam said loudly. 

As Sam was gonna knock again the door opened.

“H-Hey Sam,” Tommy said, he looked terrible. He had dark undereye bags, his eyes and nose were red, he started to sniff as if he had a runny nose, and his hair was all over the place. “Sorry I couldn’t come to work today,” He said before he was interrupted with a cough, “I am not feeling so good today…” He said as he walked inside the house and went to the coach to sit down.

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Sam said as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

“So why are you here?”

“Well I was worried.. So I came to check up on you to see if you were fine. By the looks of it your not so how about you go to bed and I make you some soup?” 

“That sounds nice. Thank you Sam.” Tommy said in the softest voice possible. Sam has never heard the boy speak in such a soft tone before, he was very surprised. 

“Okay come on let's get you to your bed so you can rest,” Sam said as he walks up to Tommy and puts his hand out. Tommy takes Sam’s hand very weakly and they begin to walk to Tommy’s room.

Tommy lays on his bed and passes out. Sam sighs and fixes Tommy's pillows and grabs a blanket. He opens the blanket and covers up Tommy so he won’t be cold. Tommy smiles in his sleep and hugs his pillow.

Sam sighs and goes to the kitchen. He grabs a jar and fills it up with water and gets a cup. He opens the cabinets to look for some pills to help Tommy with his sickness. 

Once he found them he went back to Tommy’s room and put down the jar of water and the cup next to his bed. He then puts the pill bottle next to the cup and leaves the room.

Sam opens the fridge in hopes to find something but only comes across a box of pizza, soda, and milk. He sighs and closes it and looks for some pans or pots but once again nothing. 

_ How does this kid eat? Like he has nothing healthy… _

Sam grabs a note and begins to write, ‘Tommy I am going to buy some vegetables for the soup. I will be back soon just keep sleeping and make sure to drink water and take those pills. I’ll be back.’ 

He walks to Tommy’s room and puts the note besides the jar. Sam then makes his way out of the house and goes to the market. He buys carrots, chicken, noodles, and other stuff like pots, pans, bread, utensils, water, etc. Once he was done he was walking back and saw a toy gun.

_ Hm, Tommy might like this. _

“Excuse me how much is that toy gun?” Sam asked the sales person. The sales person turns around and looks at the toy gun.

“Five dollars,” The sales person said.

Sam nods and pulls out money from his pocket and gives it to the sales person. The sales person nods and grabs the toy gun and gives it to Sam.

“Thank you!” Sam said as he walked back to Tommy’s house with all the things he bought.

Sam opens the door to the house and places everything where they are meant to go. Once everything was okay he began to cook. 

After two hours, the food was done. The house was filled with the smell of the chicken noodle soup Sam made. Sam walks to Tommy’s room and sees he is still sleeping. Sam smiles and goes up to him.

“Hey bud, wake up,” Sam said as he puts his hand on Tommy’s shoulder and shakes him softly.

Tommy slowly opens his eyes and smiles weakly, “oh hello Sam,”

“Hey Tommy, come on let's go get some food in you,” Sam said as grabs the jar of water and the pills and takes it to the living room. 

Tommy pushes himself off the bed and goes to the living room. He sits down shocked, “Sam you really didn’t have to do this… I'll make sure to pay you back for everything you bought!” Tommy said as he grabbed the spoon. 

Sam waves him off, “ Do not worry about it. It was out of my own kindness,” Sam said with a smile and sat down across Tommy and began to eat. 

“Wow Sam this is really good! Thank you,” 

“No problem Tommy,” Sam said with a smile.

They ate and talked for a couple of minutes. 

“Oh Tommy by the way I got you something,” Sam said as he got up from the chair and went to grab the toy gun. “I know it might be a little bit childish but I know you always wanted a “gun” so I thought you might like this,” Sam said as he hands it to Tommy.

Tommy slowly grabs it and looks down at it and chuckles, “Wow thank you Sam I’ve always wanted this,” Tommy said.

“No problem.”

Tommy got up and hugged Sam. Sam smiles and hugs him back as rubs his back. Tommy lets out some tears because no one has ever done such a sweet thing for him.

Tommy wipes his tears and chuckles, “Hey don’t cry come on I’m gonna start crying.” Sam chuckles as he looks away. Tommy laughs and shakes his head. “Come on now though, take your pills so you can go to sleep.” Sam said as he grabs a cup of water and the pills and gives them to Tommy.

Tommy nods and takes the pills. After a while of talking and laughing Tommy began to get tired. 

Sam noticed and spoke, “Come on let's take you to your room so you can rest,” he got up and led Tommy to his room. 

When they get to his room Sam opens Tommy’s bed and Tommy slips in and rests his head on his pillows. Sam pulls the covers on Tommy and smiles, “Goodnight bud,” Sam said but before he walked out he felt someone grab his wrist making him stop and turn his head towards Tommy.

“Sam, thank you again.. You're the closest thing I have to a father, thank you..” Tommy said sleepy and after he finished his sentence he passed out. 

Sam smiles, “No problem bud,” He said as he walked out and began to clean the house.

Tommy finally felt what the love of a parent felt like and he did not want to let it go. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :D


End file.
